Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) is the most common cancer in children (with approximately 3250 new cases per year in the United States). Typically, ALL is caused by over-proliferation of immature T cells (T-ALL) or immature B cells (B-ALL). Although treatment for ALL has improved dramatically in recent decades, about 20% of ALL cases are not cured. Accordingly, ALL remains a leading cause of death in children. Further, current therapies for pediatric ALL in growing children is extremely toxic, for example causing cognitive impairment due to the toxicity of chemotherapy on the developing brain. ALL can also occur in adults, and adult ALL has a far less favorable prognosis than pediatric ALL. Thus, there exists a need for new therapies for ALL, particularly for targeted therapies that have reduced cytotoxicity compared to standard chemotherapeutic regimens.